Starbucks
by SingingInTheMoon
Summary: AU - Blaine trabaja en Starbucks. Cuatro veces que Blaine coqueteó con Kurt, y una que no.


**Holaa, creo que va a sonar un poco obvio, pero por las dudas explico el sistema de Starbucks: Pedís lo que querés, pagas y les decís tu nombre, escriben tu nombre en un vaso vacío y esperas hasta que griten tu nombre y te dan el vaso con café o lo que sea que hayas pedido. Ahora sí, el fic. ****Enjoy. **

_The wink._

Era una tarde como cualquiera en la ciudad de Nueva York. Kurt Hummel, un estudiante aplicado de NYADA salía de su universidad caminando hacia su departamento. Ese día, Kurt decidió tomar otro camino para llegar a su destino, ya que la rutina lo estaba matando, y necesitaba por lo menos algo simple -como un camino diferente- para romperla al menos un poco.

Durante su caminata, el castaño pudo apreciar diferentes especies de árboles, caras y personas nuevas, algunas corriendo, otras sobre sus bicicletas o simplemente de pie. Continuó su andar hasta que algo le llamó la atención, algo tan simple como una sucursal de Starbucks hizo que Kurt detuviera su caminar para poder entrar a dicho lugar y tomar un lugar en la fila.

El olor a café que inundaba el ambiente hizo que el castaño recordara las épocas donde solía pasar tardes enteras en The Lima Bean con Rachel luego del Glee Club, ambos secretamente envidiando a todas las parejas de novios que felizmente compartían café juntas, deseando poder hacer lo mismo. Pero eso no importaba ya, él había dejado de buscar un príncipe, concentrándose en sus estudios.

Perdido en su mar de pensamientos, no notó que la fila había avanzado y ya era su turno de pedir.

''Um... hola, que va a pedir?''.- Dijo una voz frente a el. Kurt alzó su cabeza para poder mirar al misterioso empleado de Starbucks y se congeló, el chico era simplemente hermoso: cabello negro con rizos perfectamente formados, uno ojos profundos color avellana, piel morena y una sonrisa simplemente deslumbrante. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Kurt reaccionó y contestó a la pregunta del otro joven.

''Hola''.- Pidió el castaño un poco nervioso. ''un Mocha sin grasa, por favor''.

''Enseguida''.- Dijo el muchacho moreno con una con una sonrisa que casi hace que Kurt se derrita. ''Cual es tu nombre?''.

''Kurt''.- Respondió el castaño devolviendo la sonrisa y alejándose unos metros para pararse junto a las personas que esperaban sus cafés, al igual que el. Luego de unos minutos se escuchó una voz gritando el nombre de Kurt y el se acercó a la barra para retirar su café, para sorpresa de el oji-azul, el joven que lo estaba esperando con su café en la mano era el mismo que había tomado su orden hacía unos minutos.

''Que tengas un buen día, Kurt''.- Le dijo el moreno mientras le entregaba el vaso de café y le guiñaba el ojo.

_The compliment._

Al día siguiente, al salir de la universidad, Kurt volvió a entrar al Starbucks. A pesar de tener una hermosa cafetera en su departamento, el castaño solo quería volver allí para poder volver a ver al muchacho moreno que lo había atendido el día anterior, al menos a distancia.

Ese día el ambiente era mas tranquilo, ya que había pocas personas, y para fortuna del castaño, no había nadie en la fila, así que se paró junto a la barra y esperó a que alguien tomara su orden. Al parecer, era el día de suerte del castaño, debido a que luego de un par de segundos, el joven de ojos color hazel se acercó a la barra y sonrió al verlo.

''Hola, tu eres Kurt, cierto? Quieres lo mismo que pediste ayer?''.- Preguntó, y el castaño asintió sorprendido. Una persona que trabaja ahí, cada día debía ver una gran cantidad de personas, de diferentes estaturas, con cabello de distinto color y largo, diferentes colores de ojos, y cada una de ellas con un nombre diferente, por lo que se le hacía raro a Kurt que el chico lo recordara entre toda la gente que debería de haber visto entre la tarde el día anterior y esta tarde y que además de eso, recordara su orden de café.

''Sí, por favor''.- Respondió el castaño, aún sorprendido.

''Enseguida vuelvo''.- Dijo el moreno antes de desaparecer tras una puerta misterioso. Volvió luego de unos pocos minutos con un vaso de Mocha sin grasa en la mano. En esos minutos, Kurt se había armado de valor, y había decidido que iba a preguntarle su nombre al lindo empleado misterioso.

''Puedo hacerte una pregunta?''.- Interrogó mientras tomaba el vaso entre sus manos, el moreno asintió. ''Como te llamas?''

''Me llamo Blaine''.- Respondió. ''Blaine! se llama Blaine! Incluso hasta su nombre es hermoso''.- Pensó Kurt.

''Así que, Blaine, como es que recuerdas mi nombre y mi orden de café?''.- Volvió a preguntar mirando al moreno.

''Un ser tan hermoso es difícil de olvidar''.- Fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta que dirigía a la cocina. Kurt se sonrojó, ¿Blaine estaba coqueteando con el?

_Call Me Maybe. _

Kurt volvió a ir al Starbucks el día siguiente. Solo se habían conocido hace dos días, pero a Kurt realmente le agradaba Blaine, y quería seguir viéndolo, así que se prometió que todos los días, al salir de la universidad, iría a Starbucks para ver a Blaine.

Entró al lugar cantando la canción ''Call Me Maybe'' en voz baja, la verdad era que el odiaba esa estúpida canción, pero la había escuchado tanto en tantos lugares que ya no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

''Tienes una hermosa voz''.- Comentó alguien sacándolo de su trance. Cuando el castaño levantó la vista se dio cuenta de que era Blaine y se sonrojó. ''Al verte entrar le dije a Cassie que prepare tu café''. Cassie era otra empleada de Starbucks, y también una de las compañeras de piso de Blaine.

''Estaba cantando muy fuerte?''.- Preguntó Kurt mirando el suelo.

''No, creo que fui el único que te escuchó''.- Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt y se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos.

''Blaine, aquí está el mocha sin grasa''.- Anunció una joven de cabellos rubios y desordenados, con ojos azules de aire distraído y una sonrisa realmente grande. Dirigió su mirada a Kurt y luego a Blaine con las cejas alzadas, luego se fue. Blaine tomó un marcador y escribió algo sobre el vaso mientras sonreía antes de entregárselo a Kurt. El castaño tomó el vaso y se sentó en una mesa cercana. Cuando miró el vaso, pudo ver lo que Blaine había escrito en el:

_''Call __me __maybe? x...''_ .- Seguido por su número de celular. Kurt volvió a mirar al moreno desde la mesa y este le dedicó una sonrisa que Kurt devolvió. Definitivamente lo llamaría.

Esa noche, luego de meditarlo un rato, el castaño marcó el número escrito en el vaso y llamó a Blaine, este contestó y comenzaron a conversar sobre sus vidas, intentando conocerse más. Al principio el oji-azul tenía miedo de decir algo estúpido, de no ser lo suficientemente interesante y de simplemente no ser lo que Blaine esperaba, pero después de un rato charlando comenzó a sentirse mas confiado.

''Kurt! Ya llegué!''.- gritó Rachel al entrar al departamento que compartía con Kurt, tan fuerte que se escuchó al otro lado de la linea telefónica.

_''Quien es ella?''.- _Preguntó Blaine al escuchar el grito femenino. _''Es tu novia?''.- _Volvió a preguntar con algo de miedo en su voz. El joven de ojos hazel escuchó una risa simplemente encantadora proviniendo del otro lado del teléfono.

''No, es Rachel, mi mejor amiga con la que comparto departamento. Soy gay, y estoy soltero.''.- Respondió Kurt.

_''Oh''_.- Fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Blaine.

''Y tu tienes novia?''.- Preguntó el castaño, esta vez era su voz la que reflejaba miedo.

_''No, también soy gay y no tengo novio... por ahora''_.- Continuaron hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que ambos fueron consumidos por el sueño.

_The glass_

El castaño entró al Starbucks bostezando, no había podido parar de hacerlo en todo el día, debido a que la noche anterior se había ido a dormir tarde.

A llegar a la barra, Blaine ya lo estaba esperando con un vaso en la mano y una sonrisa.

''Un mocha sin grasa para Porcelana''.- Dijo el moreno usando el sobrenombre que el castaño tenía en la secundaria.

''Nunca tendría que haberte contado eso''.- Rió Kurt. La noche anterior le había contado sobre ese sobrenombre y al parecer le había parecido divertido. ''Gracias, Blaine Warbler''. Kurt se llevó su café a una mesa cercana y comenzar a beberlo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Kurt le prestó atención al vaso y vio lo que Blaine había escrito esta vez:

_''Para el chico mas maravilloso que he conocido'' _.- Kurt solo se sonrojó y continuó bebiendo su café.

_The Date_

El día siguiente era viernes, y Kurt había llegado a Starbucks con su mejor amiga Rachel. La noche anterior, el castaño le había a su amiga todo lo que había pasado en esos días con Blaine, y ese día, Rachel había decidido acompañar a Kurt y animarlo a pedirle a Blaine que salieran en una cita.

Al entrar al lugar, ambos se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la puerta.

''Vamos Kurt, solo ve y pídele salir, no es tan difícil.''- Intentó animarlo la chica.

''¿Y si me rechaza?''.- Preguntó el oji-azul.

''El fue el que comenzó a coquetear contigo, no creo que vaya a rechazarte. Solo camina hasta la barra y pregúntaselo.''

''Lo haré, pero si me rechaza serás tu la que pagará el helado para que yo pueda ahogar mis sentimientos.''.- Dijo Kurt antes de levantarse de su asiento camino a la barra, dejando a Rachel orgullosa. Después de unos minutos Kurt volvió con un café en la mano, pero sin una sonrisa en su cara como Rachel se imaginaba que volvería.

''¿Por que esa cara?''.- Preguntó la muchacha temiendo que Blaine lo haya rechazado.

''El ni siquiera estaba ahí, seguramente ya se cansó de mi y se escondió en la cocina para no herir mis sentimientos al rechazarme...''.- Dijo el castaño mirando el suelo. Rachel soltó una risa debido a dos cosas: Una, no podía creer lo Drama Queen que su amigo podía ser a veces. Y dos, el chico que Kurt le había descrito estaba parado justo detrás de el.

''No se de quien estés hablando pero debe ser un idiota al rechazarte''.- Al oír esa voz Kurt abrió los ojos como platos y volteó para encontrarse con Blaine y su sonrisa encantadora.

''Creo que será mejor que los deje solos''.- Dijo Rachel antes de levantarse de la silla y salir por la puerta, dejando a Kurt y a Blaine solos.

''¿Por que no estás trabajando?''.- Preguntó Kurt.

''No trabajo los viernes''.- Respondió el moreno. Kurt suspiró antes de comenzar a hablar.

''Antes que nada, quería hacerte una pregunta.''.- Blaine asintió. ''Quisieras salir conmigo algún día?... Podríamos ir a tomar un café?.''- Fue lo primero que pudo elaborar la mente de Kurt con tantos nervios consumiéndolo.

''¿Café Kurt, en serio?''.- Preguntó Blaine sonriendo divertidamente al notar lo nervioso que estaba el castaño. Kurt miró el suelo y se reprendió a si mismo, luego soltó una risa y volvió a mirar a Blaine.

''Podíamos ir al cine''.- Propuso.

''Me encantaría. Mañana a las ocho?''.- Preguntó el menor, y el mas alto asintió. ''Nos vemos''.- Dijo antes de plantarle un corto pero dulce beso en los labios a Kurt.

**Hola de nuevo :D **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Se me ocurrió esto y no pude evitar escribirlo de inmediato. **

**Les gustó? Lo amaron? Lo odiaron? Hago una secuela? Lo dejo ahí? Por favor denme su opiñón!**

**Si mas o menos se dan una idea de donde es la Cassie que intenté describir...realmente no pasa nada, pero tienen mi respeto(?) **

**Para las que leen ''Klaine: Un verano con mi ex'': Mil perdones por no actualizar, pero tengo un bloqueo y la inspiración no viene. Voy a continuar el fic, pero por ahora digamos que está en hiatus, al igual que Glee.**

**Les mando un abrazo de oso :3**


End file.
